Solo tienes que abrir los ojos
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: "―¡Juvia no tendría ningún problema si Gray-sama fuese quien necesitara la ayuda para cambiarse! ―exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza para renunciar a un escenario inverso. El cuerpo de Gray tembló avergonzado ―¡Si Juvia lo quisiera, podría cerrar los ojos y ver a Gray-sama desnudo!" "―Si quisieras verme desnudo solo tendrías que abrir los ojos…"


**Notas de autor:** En vez de escribir del manga, que tengo muchos momentos valiosos de este capítulo, me pongo a escribir cosas de este tipo porque el pecado alimenta el alma. :x Estoy tan triste pese a que sé que todo se va a solucionar pero no hablaré de eso por aquí.xD No obstante, es bueno escribir para el dolor  
 **Advertencias:** Ideas random para brotar. Temas para adultos. El triángulo amoroso se me queda corto. Mucho pecado. Hombres y mujeres desnudos que se multiplican como cucarachas. Casi un harem. _And I'm not even sorry._ Me siento sucia pero hay cosas peores y mi existencia misma es considerada un virus.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es de Hiro (Gracias por esa escena gruvia tan significativa) Mashima.

* * *

 **Solo tienes que abrir los ojos**

* * *

Era muy temprano y Juvia había tratado de hacer el menor ruido posible al levantarse, sabía que Gray dormía en su habitación y no quería despertarlo con algún quejido de dolor que escapara de su boca. ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! De la única forma con la que iba a permitir que su amado Gray-sama fuese despertado era: ¡Con el dulce aroma del desayuno que ella le prepararía!

Además quería ganarle la partida; Gray había estado saliendo solo y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la mayoría de las veces. No sabía por qué lo hacía, no le decía nada y eso solo incrementaba su preocupación. No sabía lo que pasaba, en qué andaba, qué hacía, si estaba durmiendo bien ―porque era casi imposible seguirle pista a su horario―, o comiendo a sus horas. De casa salía sin desayunar y pretendía cambiar eso. Fuese a donde fuese, con o sin ella, quería que lo hiciera de la mejor manera posible y si estaba en sus manos ayudarle con algo, lo haría por más mínimo.

Prepararía su desayuno tal y como había sido su rutina durante los meses que llevaban viviendo juntos. Así debía mantenerse y no podía fallarle a él. Ni ahora y ni nunca. ¡Eso sería totalmente imperdonable! No importaba que su magullado cuerpo le exigiera descanso, si podía moverse era porque estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Además, tras pasar la noche y una batalla contra el dolor durante esa mañana, había aprendido que tenía que hacer movimientos lentos para que no le doliera tanto.

También había decidido que lo mejor era disimular su malestar o no pronunciar nada, que si Gray se enteraba de su condición no la iba a dejar entrenar con él… Podía servir para evitar que saliera sin ella, pero en su corazón no había espacio para ese tipo de acciones egoístas e indignas y por eso prefería darle la felicidad que estaba dentro del alcance de sus manos. Como había pasado durante las primeras semanas de entrenamiento, donde el mago se lo prohibió al ver que apenas podía andar. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas rigurosas sesiones, y había terminado molida, con dolor en músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

A cómo pudo, lento y con cortos movimientos de su mano derecha e ignorando los piquetes de dolor, tomó un frasco del pequeño botiquín que había armado y suspiró romántica mientras recordaba la preocupación y consideración que su amado Gray-sama tuvo por ella. Él le exigió descansar y solo la dejó volver cuando _él_ consideró que estaba los suficientemente bien como para no sobre exigirse en el entrenamiento. Con cuidado, puso su mano sobre la tapa para girarla y poder tomar una pastilla para así combatir el malestar.

 _«Juvia no puede preocupar de nuevo a Gray-sama»_. Tuvo que apretar los labios para ahogar un quejido de dolor. Su mirada bajó hacia el frasco que no se abrió. ¡Mal, Juvia! Lo había hecho mal y solo se había exigido… se regañó mentalmente por olvidar lo que acaba de decir: ¡Moverse lo menos posible para no lastimarse! Respiró hondo y aunque no era su mano más útil, cambió a la izquierda porque si usaba esa, no dolía tanto… también porque sabía que tenía tomar ese medicamento a escondidas si no quería preocupar a Gray.

El pequeño frasco no se abría por más que lo intentara, lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo, lo sostenía con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra trataba de abrirlo. Su mandíbula estaba tensa por el esfuerzo y finalmente se rindió ante la falta de aire. ¿Cómo lo abriría? Si esa fuera otra situación, con gusto le pediría a su héroe que lo abriera por ella. ¡Pero no era la ocasión! ¡Juvia tenía que ser su propio héroe!

Nuevamente cambió de estrategia y tomó la botella con ambas manos para ejercer presión con sus dedos. Y luego de unos segundos de oprimir con todas sus fuerzas no solo la tapa, sino que también las pastillas, salieron volando por la cocina y caían por el suelo como gotas de lluvia.

Maldijo viendo como estaban regadas por todo el piso.

―Vaya…

Oh no. Esa era la voz de Gray. Alzó la mirada para comprar que la estaba observando con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, ¿Lo había despertado con tanto ruido? Quizás no era mucho tiempo porque él le hubiera ayudado a abrir el frasco… pero si lo suficiente como para ver la manera en que todo volaba.

Y él estaba sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarla despierta y menos bajo una lluvia de medicamentos.

―Gray-sama…

―¿Te sigue doliendo? ―cuestionó y empezó a acercarse a ella, a Juvia se le fue el aire. Si bien, él había visto cómo salió lastimada durante la misión de ambos, no sabía cuan grave era el golpe y más porque ella se había dedicado a quitarle importancia, afirmando que estaría bien al día siguiente, que era un pequeño golpe, que no era nada grave que un analgésico no pudiera curar.

―¡Casi nada! ―sonrió alegre y trató de convencerlo con su entusiasmo―, solo que Juvia tiene que cuidarse ―él asintió al escucharla, pero Juvia sabía que no le creía porque aún tenía una expresión de sospecha, no ocultaba su recelo. Asintió para tomar valor y seguir hablado ―y Juvia pensó que debía seguir tomando pastillas por unos días más, nada alarmante ―se sintió nerviosa ante su silencio y de inmediato cambió el tema ―¿Quiere comer algo? ―Gray no respondió ―Juvia juntará todo este desastre y preparará algo rico para Gray-sama.

Le sonrió y rápidamente intentó agacharse, pensando que entre más rápida fuera menos dolería, para empezar a limpiar. No obstante, en cuanto se dobló un poquito, soltó un gritito de dolor.

No, no podía agacharse y tampoco podía seguir ocultando la verdad.

―¿Juvia? ―Gray avanzó hacia ella, estaba preocupado. Su tono de voz y su forma de verla, lo confirmaban. La maga tenía una mano en su abdomen y una expresión nada grata en su rostro, era evidente que se había lastimado más―. No deberías exigirte tanto. Tienes que descansar.

―Juvia está bien, solo que a veces no tiene cuidado ―solía tener una actitud arrebatada cuando se trataba de él. Poco a poco volvió a enderezarse y le sonrió conciliadoramente cuando lo vio a los ojos. Gray bufó irritado ante su respuesta, seguía sin creerle―. Juvia está bien ―repitió y pronto se lo demostraría ―Juvia está bien… ―ahora, sin agacharse, hizo por agarrar una pastilla con ayuda de los dedos de su pie ―Juvia está bien… ―lentamente fue alzando su pierna para alcanzar la pastilla que había podido recoger de manera milagrosa.

 _¿Estar bien?_ Eso no se lo creía. ¡Para nada le creía! ¡Al diablo con eso!

Gritaba de _dolor,_ hacia muecas de _dolor_ y se movía de forma graciosa para evitar doblarse y mostrar el _dolor._ ¿En verdad Juvia olvidaba que era un libro abierto para él?

Gray la vio sin parpadear: la miró alzar la pierna lo más que pudo, lo más cerca del alcance de su mano, extender un brazo hacia su costado para mantenerse equilibrada. Pero al inclinarse un poco hacia delante, flexionó la rodilla y comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Dio pequeños saltos para no caerse, y respiró profundo cuando notó que ni así perdía el ritmo de su muletilla donde aseguraba estar bien. Para empezar, ¿En qué cabeza cabía la idea de levantar las cosas así? En la de un flojo… sí, pero en esta ocasión Juvia quería ocultarle algo que era sumamente notorio.

―No estás bien ―Gray la sostuvo del brazo para que no cayera al suelo ―tienes que ir con un médico.

Sin decirle más, porque no la dejó hablar, le quitó el frasco de pastillas. Se quedó parada viéndolo recoger el desastre que ella había ocasionado y se sonrojó por ello. Normalmente ella era la que se encargaba de limpiar, e incluso, de levantar la ropa que él tiraba por todos lados. Y ahora era él quien lo hacía debido a sus descuidos. Se sentía avergonzada por ocasionarle tantos problemas.

―Ten ―su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó confundida y vio que él le estaba pasando la medicina y un vaso de agua para que los tomara.

Se ruborizó más y asintió bobamente, sin armas para negarse, mientras que Gray clavaba sus oscuros ojos en ella. ¿Qué no sabía que se podía atragantar con su mirada fija en ella?

Al parecer lo ignoraba, o confiaba en que no le pasaría nada, y así que se arriesgó. Era una orden de su Gray-sama después de todo. Sus movimientos iban en cámara lenta y sin siquiera cerrar los ojos, obedeció preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentir tan nerviosa de verlo tan cerca? ¿Era porque la veía fijamente, de frente, y de manera preocupada? ¿O caso era por su perfecto flequillo sobre sus ojos? No lo sabía pero estaba perdida en él. Todo iba tan lento y le aturdía el sonido que hacía al pasarse la pastilla por la garganta.

Tosió un poco. Lo sabía, no había forma de salir _libre y sin problemas._

―Juvia… ―mencionó cuando ella puso el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

―¿Si Gray-sama~? ―tarareó feliz. No había mejor medicina que él, se sentía más animada.

―Tienes que ir al doctor ―le dijo en voz seria para que ella no se negara o pusiera pretextos.

Ella asintió. Él tenía la razón y bueno, Juvia jamás se negaría a algo que él le pidiera.

―Pero Juvia aún no ha preparado el desayuno para Gray-sama.

El aludido suspiró y negó. ―Eso no importa. Tienes que ir al doctor. Además... apenas te puedes mover, ¿en verdad crees que voy a dejar que prepares algo? ―Juvia se agachó avergonzada, por eso era que quería tener todo listo antes de que despertara o saliera. Quería centrar toda su atención en él para que estuviera feliz ―yo puedo hacerme algo, no te preocupes.

Asintió como si fuera una niña regañada. ―Pero… pero…

―¿Pero qué?

―Juvia tiene un problema.

―¿Qué? ―la vio asustado, ¿pasaba algo más? ―¿Qué ocurre?

―Juvia tiene que cambiarse…

Gray abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta que estaba envuelta en el albornoz que usaba cuando salía de bañarse... Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al percatarse de eso y al pensar que no se había podido cambiar debido al dolor. ¡Ella siempre estaba lista a primera hora!, ¡Ese golpe tenía que ser grave como para impedírselo! Sintió que la garganta se le quedaba seca cuando la vio apretar con una mano ambos extremos de su bata y se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Juvia estaba aún más sonrojada que él y evitaba verlo a los ojos al estar apenada por su revelación o de estar _así_ frente a él.

―Eh… ―rascó su nuca con nerviosismo y sin saber qué decir… era cierto que muchas veces Juvia había intentado que la viera desnuda y en ocasiones era más desinhibida con él, eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso. No obstante, era distinto ahora porque ella estaba nerviosa y no animada. ¿Ella esperaba algo? ¿Quizás quería que él tomara la iniciativa? La Juvia que conocía se aprovecharía de esa situación sin dudarlo, pero no lo estaba haciendo y eso era raro. ¿Acaso veía algo que él era incapaz de ver? ―si quieres…

―¡No! ―lo interrumpió. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el rubor de su rostro incrementó ―Juvia… no… ¡Gray-sama, no! ―su voz tembló y parecía estar a nada de llorar.

―¡Espera y-o no! ―de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a agitar su mano para descartar todo escenario ―¡No es eso!

―¡Juvia no tendría ningún problema si Gray-sama fuese quien necesitara la ayuda para cambiarse! ―exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza para renunciar a un escenario inverso. El cuerpo de Gray tembló avergonzado ―¡Si Juvia lo quisiera, podría cerrar los ojos y ver a Gray-sama desnudo!

―Si quisieras verme desnudo solo tendrías que abrir los ojos… ―murmuró, refregándose la palma de su mano sobre su rostro. Después se cruzó de brazos, se puso de lado y parpadeó confundido… ¿Qué mierda decía? ¿Era idiota o qué? Se puso rojo ante sus palabras. Por fortuna Juvia no lo había escuchado. Mandó una mirada hacia abajo para comprar si tenía algo puesto… ―¡Maldición! ―él y su estúpida costumbre de quitarse la ropa, había salido completamente vestido y ahora solo traía puesto su bóxer.

Ella siguió dentro de su mundo, ignorando por completo lo que él decía.

―Si Juvia quiere puede ver a cien Gray-samas desnudos en su mente… o ¡Al revés! ¡Qué Gray-sama sea el rey al tener cien Juvias desnudas frente a él! ―se sonrojó furiosamente, casi echaba vapor por las orejas. Eso se estaba poniendo peor y tartamudeó un par de veces antes de poder decir algo ―¡Gray-sama puede intentar!

La escuchó invitarlo. Agitó la cabeza para eliminar cualquier idea y respiró hondo para calmarse, para empezar, ¿por qué carajo hablaban de eso? Se sentía perdido y sin rumbo, la maga mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban rojas y bien sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente…

―¡Juvia! ―la nombró nervioso y con ganas de ocultar su rostro en un agujero.

La maga de agua se quejó adolorida cuando su imaginación revoloteó hacia dimensiones desconocidas.

Y lo recordó… recordó que estaba lastimada y que tenía que ponerse algo de ropa si quería que fuera a que un doctor revisara su golpe. Y además de eso, recordó que el problema era que ella no podía cambiarse y segundos atrás parecía cohibida de que él la viera, en ironía a cuando le decía que se había comprado algo sexy para usarlo para él, como un traje de baño o la ropa con la que entrenaba… pero al parecer se había recuperado y vuelto a ese camino.

―Juvia… ―susurró, la aludida apenas cubría su sonrojado rostro con una mano, mientras la otra estaba sobre su abdomen, y lo miraba con un ojo ―a lo que me refería es que puedo ayudarte… si quieres ―ella iba a rechazarlo y se adelantó a hablar―. Es decir, ¡No quiero verte! ¡Ya te he visto! ―la maga se sorprendió y chilló emocionada ―¡Y no así cómo piensas! ―palmeó su frente exasperado e irritado por su mala elección de palabras ―pero… ya sabes… te quitas la ropa cuando entrenas, tu ropa de entrenamiento es corta, o cuando usas traje de baño… no pasa nada… pero te entiendo si te avergüenza ―el rubor regresó a sus mejillas, a él también se avergonzaba por eso.

―Gray-sama ve a Juvia ―dijo ensoñada. ¡Era una victoria para el amor! ¡Un gran y significativo paso para Juvia!

―¡Es inevitable! ―exclamó, si decía mucho lo terminaba arruinando más, debía decirlo en pocas palabras ―¡Vivo contigo! ―lo vio a los ojos y asintió con firmeza. Volvió a maldecirse, de nuevo tropezaba con sus palabras ―¡No en ese sentido! Es decir, no eres invisible. _¡Agh!_ ―exclamó frustrado. Mejor se debía quedar callado.

Ella negó para despreocuparlo y ganar valor.

―Juvia… Juvia… ―apretó sus labios. No sabía por qué lo sentía diferente si siempre se esforzaba para que él la viera. Si alguien podía verla, era él y todos los Gray-sama mentales que podía imaginar. ¡ _Aah!_ Se sentía más enamorada por sus palabras. ¡La veía! ¡Gray-sama veía a Juvia!―. Está bien, es el derecho de Gray por vivir con Juvia y porque Juvia lo ama ―cerró los ojos y llevó su mano izquierda hacia el cordón que amarraba su bata para tirar de él y deshacerse del nudo.

Estaba decidido.

―¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ―la sostuvo por la muñeca para detenerla, Juvia parpadeó confundida―. No lo hagas, solo espera… espera ―dijo casi en súplica y notablemente nervioso, a cada segundo estaba peor ―¿Acaso tú…? ―tragó saliva ―¿Acaso tú…?

Juvia sonrió casi divertida. Pero más bien, se sentía orgullosa.

―Gray-sama, Juvia tiene ropa abajo… no está completamente desnuda ―aclaró por la salud mental del mago. Gray sintió que el aire le volvía a los pulmones y que la sangre se le estacionaba en el rostro, que si le decía eso era porque lo había notado… ―Juvia viste un pantalón a las rodillas, solo que no pudo ponerse una blusa, porque Juvia casi no puede alzar el brazo derecho ―suspiró aliviada cuando notó que él se empezó a relajar, inclusive el ambiente se sentía menos tenso.

Respiró tranquilo y pensó que eso lo hacía más fácil, solo tenía que prestarle alguna prenda suya por ser más grandes y anchas . Y de preferencia que fuera una playera sin botones. Así, podía ponérsela por encima del albornoz y luego desatarlo, sacarlo de un hombro y él ayudarle con el otro brazo.

―Te prestaré algo mío para que estés más cómoda ―ignoró el brillo en sus ojos y el avivado rubor de sus mejillas, parecía más contenta que nunca por vestir algo suyo―. Solo no te muevas ―amagó antes de soltarla, cuando Juvia asintió obediente, intentó girar para caminar pero se detuvo cuando ella lo agarró por la muñeca para detenerla―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Gray-sama acompañará a Juvia al doctor?

Contuvo el aliento ante de responder, si se había despertado temprano era para salir sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ella sabía eso y por eso le preguntaba, ciertamente tenía cosas qué hacer pero no se atrevía a dejarla sola en esas condiciones, la pobre apenas podía andar y quizás podían darle una medicina fuerte para el dolor y alguien debía atenderla.

―Está bien.

La sintió relajarse ante su respuesta y rebozar en completa alegría. No evitó sentirse desarmado o descongelado ante ese pequeño gesto de ella: una brillante sonrisa y una mirada llena de ilusión.

―Gracias ―pronunció sinceramente y con todo el alma ―es muy dulce por parte de Gray-sama y Juvia lo agradece ―suspiró con una amplia sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro.

Logró avergonzarlo y quería restarle mérito a su actuar. Incómodo se removió y puso los ojos en blanco, ocultando lo que sentía.

―Vamos a buscar algo, entonces ―se dispuso a dar media vuelta para caminar hasta su recámara pero la sospechosa sonrisa de Juvia, que terminó en una audible risa, lo frenó―. ¿Ahora qué?

Ella negó a como pudo, no podía dejar de reírse, tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitarlo, porque estaba sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

―Juvia está nerviosa y feliz ―se puso derecha y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreírle. Gray se ruborizó y no respondió, se sentía cohibido. Extrañamente cohibido―. Juvia está nerviosa por Gray-sama pero a la vez, Juvia está feliz gracias a Gray-sama… porque es Gray-sama quien está con Juvia.

―No necesitas decir nada ―esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Respondió un poco avergonzado y tratando de dar el tema por zanjado.

―Y Juvia es feliz solo con abrir los ojos ―insistió. Gray la volteó a ver con incredulidad, temblando y cuestionándose acerca de lo que decía y tenía miedo de preguntarle... ―por cierto, Gray-sama también debe ponerse algo de ropa.

Y oh… maldición. Su sucia manía. Y se sentía avergonzado como nunca. De poder, lo compararía con la primera vez que le pasó quedarse sin ropa frente a alguien pero no recordaba haber sentido jamás alguna pena o decoro hasta ese día.

* * *

 **7u7)r**

 **Notas importantes:**

 **―Ubicado en el time skip.**

 **―Esos son los únicos harem que apruebo por lados. No hubo nada de pecado, pero es experimento 100tifiko paaaaaara que vean lo pecadores que son Dx. Y que me claven más vistos de los que ya tengo. YOHOHOHOHO.**

 **―Los pecados me los guardo para mí porque vivo al límite.**

 **―Inspirado en Friends. Pobremente pero al fin y alcabos, ellos son la inspiración.**

 **―El manga se acaba pero no mi amor por el gruvia. Ese jamás. Pero me volví más perra que nada y pues seguirán mi baúl, a no ser que pase algo sumamente importante, no el manga, sino en mi vida como ficker. xD De momento no hacen falta, solo a mí pero por eso las escribo *hearts***


End file.
